The Promise's Betrayal
by xx-JayNell-xx
Summary: When life takes a turn for the worst and gets the love of your life moving abroad, what happens to you? How do you deal with it? Well, to Natsume Hyuuga, whenever something bad happens, something good always has to happen.Full summary inside!
1. The beginning after the end

**Second Chance**

Hi guys! This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said, my _first _story. So it might suck. Anyways. Just a reminder; I'm not a very descriptive person. So, I'll try my best guys :) P.s. I know that the title is CHEESY. But, I'm trying to think of another title suited for this story.

**Summary: **When life takes a turn for the worst and gets the love of your life moving abroad, what happens to you? How do you deal with it? How do you _cope _with it? Well, to Natsume Hyuuga, when ever something turns bad, something good always has to happen. But, is his life better without her? Now everyone's lives gets confused, misunderstood, and love's there standing by. Who's love cheering for in this?

**N**X**M R**X**H OC**X**M OC**X**H**

* * *

**_Three years ago. _Author's pov.**

The young couple (14 years old) was sitting at the shore of the beach. All alone, the waves gently crashing on your feet, the soft breeze blowing on your hair. They were together. Watching the sunset slowing moving deeper into the sky, ready to light up another side of the world. Where _she _was going to move.

_The other side of the world, polka? _Thought the irresistible Natsume Hyuuga.

Who _is _Natsume Hyuuga? Well, let's get this story straight. Natsume Hyuuga (or we call him Natsume) is the long time best friend, love, and _lover _of Mikan Sakura. He has the silkiest raven hair, and with perfect crimson red eyes to match. Long story short, he is flawless.

Now, I mentioned Mikan Sakura also, right? A description of her? It's my pleasure. Mikan is the only girl that could get could get close to Natsume, other than his family of course. She got that warm smile that touched Natsume's heart. She has chest length brunette hair that she always tied up into two ponytails. She has gleaming hazel-brown eyes, that she covered this gigantic glasses. Where no one but her family and Natsume saw under.

"Natsume, I'm going to the other side of the world." The brunette stated. This pierced Natsume's heart.

"Hn." Was Natsume's reply.

"Promise me you'll never love another girl." Mikan said. Natsume sweat dropped.

"Really? Are you serious?" Natsume asked. Mikan huffed.

"Darn right I'm serious!" Mikan replied. Natsume chuckled.

"I was just kidding. Polka, I promise I'll never love another girl." Natsume said. A little sarcastically.

_I promise. _Natsume thought.

* * *

**Present time (Natsume's POV)**

"I need a girlfriend! And I need one now!" My idiotic friend Nate (**my oc**) shouted.

"Scream it to the world why don't cha?" I replied. Opening my locker. My friends and I, a.k.a. the 'Irresistibles' according to girls, are in our school, getting ready to ditch first period.

"Nate, just pick one of the hottest girls in the school." Koko said. Koko is the... "Dense" one in the group. Show him a leaf and he'll ask 'What the hell is that fuckin' ugly green thing?'.

Okay, okay. That's not really true, but, there's a possibility.

"Humana, humana.." What the hell was that? Oh, it came out from Nate, who's he looking at? I turn around to see who it is.

It was Mikan.

* * *

Gomene Minna-san! I was planning it to be longer, but I needed a cliff hanger as well. Sorry. Anyways... was it good, bad, or okay? Review please! (not trying to sound like a beggar, but reviews are appreciated) Constructive Criticism is also welcome. But please, no flames. I immensely promise to make next chapter longer! this is just the starter of the story!

Dedicated to Roxy. For being there for me, in fanfiction. Even though she's not on very so often, I still love you. (in a sisterly way) ;) Sorry for mistakes made. You know fanfiction, they sometimes mess up your chapter D:

R&R!


	2. The Truth

**Second Chance**

Hello, dear readers! Anyways, I would very much like to thank you for the reviews! Here is some replies I'd like to make :D

xxRoxy-chiixx** - **pce out to you too ... ? anyways, lol yeah I'm dedicating it to XxKikiKiwis - soo, yuup. ty for the compliment :)

XxKikiKiwis - This chapter is dedicated to you : ) for being my second reviewer :D

- OMFG, i **LOVE **hello kitty! and, yes your right, XxKikiKiwis is the 2nd reviewer! And right now I'm updating.

Ataichi-san - ha, you put your 'onegai's ' into good use ! I'm updating right now! and I'm happy you think my story is good :D

yuukimoe13 - Isn't that a coincidence ? sorry it was short D: I'm VERY, VERY joyful that you like this story :)

Linda333 - I guess right now isn't very ASAP ... no ? But being interested in this story makes you read more in a snap right ? hope you review again !

Melyss - LOL, I hope you read more then to make it more understandable : ) . I glad you find it interesting : D

g6devilangel - Yes, there isn't much done yet D: . but keep reading more and there will lots done : )

yukicat809 - I hope you find this longer :) oh and reading the 'Lotsolove' part made me remember toy story 3's bear "Lots-o-hugs" a.k.a. "Lotso" Anyways, yuup. this is my updation. :D

- I tend to make LOTS of smiley faces : ) -

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_"Promise me you'll only love me." _

_"I prom-"_

**WAKE ME UP! Wake me up inside! I CAN'T WAKE UP! Wake me up and sa-**

Stupid alarm clock! I had another dream from the past and it was with Natsume. What's this supposed to be about?

"_Mikan Sakura! _Get ready for school! It's your first day!" Gee, thanks mom, I really needed that. No, I'm serious, I _really _needed that!

Today's the first day of school?

"Yes, mom!" I yelled back, sounding like Im in a hurry, which I am.

I took a 10 minute shower, using my sunsilk shampoo, which oddly enough, smells of a mix of tangerines and strawberries. More of strawberries. Now, _that _smells good. I also used my liquid soap which held a scent of the tropics.

Okay, that's a little of topic, now isn't it?

I got my clothes on, skinny jeans, which I don't usually wear, and I put on a black tank top, and covered with a black polo shirt. I put on my white and black striped cardigan that reached to my knees. Over that, I put on my black cardigan, which is the same length as my striped cardigan.

I know what you're thinking, "Umm, aren't you a little warm in there?" No, I'm not, it's the end of Autumn, and it's as cold as if it's the ending of winter. Yes, that's almost cold. **(Oh, P.S. it's November 22nd, Monday in my story :D) **

I ran downstairs grabbed a piece of toast with butter, I held it in my mouth as I put on my black converse. I grabbed my jansport black, multi colored polka dotted bag.

* * *

**At school **

I was walking down the hallways of Gakuen Alice Academy **(without the uniforms :D)** to my locker 143 **(Get it? 143?)** where guys and some girls were gaping at me. Uhm.. They're not going to do that _all _the time right?

I moved my gaze from the lockers to the students in the school. My eyes landed on a group of boys, who had one boy staring at me as if I was God. His friends turned around to look at me too. And he was _there? _

"Na-n-Natsume-k-kun?" I stuttered.

What. The. Fuck. Moment.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan.." I mumbled. But Nate seemed to catch it.

"You know this sexy hottie?" Nate said. 'Sexy hottie'? What amazing vocabulary he has.

"Na-n-Natsume-k-kun?" Mikan stuttered. She hasn't changed.. Well other than the fact she doesn't wear big round glasses anymore, and she doesn't wear frilly dresses now, as she did when we were younger. But I could tell by her caramel brown eyes, her silky chest length hair, and her soft voice, that... That's her.

"Natsu-kun!" A squeaky voice... Well, squealed.

It was Luna. My girlfriend.

When she came up I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I turned my gaze back into Mikan, she was still staring at me, but less obvious. Then, apparently, a kiss on the cheek wasn't enough for Luna. She grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Whoa, I'll just leave you two alone." Said Nate. Koko and Ruka, also left with him.

Then, Mikan came up to us.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

After my shocked stutter, I heard a squeaky voice say "Natsu-kun!" I leaned to my left to figure out who it was and it was a strawberry blonde girl wearing a red and white cheerleading uniform. Natsume kissed her cheek and looked at me again, but she grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips.

That's when I cracked.

I came up to the 'p.d.a. couple' a second after Natsume's friends left.

"Hey Natsume." I said. He was looking stunned at the moment, but p.d.a. girl decided to speak up for him.

"Um, who are you?" Her voice sounded dark and possessive. As if she thought I was an old flame of Natsume.

Which I was.

"Mikan Sakura." I said, and I glared at her for a second but I looked at Natsume again. And _he _decided to talk now.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked, sounding shocked this time. As if he didn't want me here.

"I was transferred here." I simply stated. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Who is this?" I asked still glaring at the strawberry blonde. I crossed my arms and leaned tapping my index finger on to my shoulder. Waiting for his answer.

"Polka.." He started. I warmed up, regaining my straight body position. My eyes softened as I looked into his eyes, which was filled with worry.

I want to know the answer.

"Polka, this is Luna, my girlfriend, for... 2 years." He finally stated. He looked at the floor and I switched my gaze into 'Luna'.

She had her right eyebrow up, and she was smirking. Looking like she'd been planning this tragic moment, for like, forever.

I only had one thing to say to Natsume.

"You, promise breaker!" I yelled. This caught the rest of the student body's attention. I ran away to head outside, just to get some fresh air. And the truth was clarified, he moved on to love another girl.

And my heart is broken.

* * *

**Hello! **Just as promised, a longer chapter. My intro was about 277 long and now it's 1,289 ! So, 1,000 worded chapter. Anyways, please don't hesitate reviewing, I don't mind flames. It just gives me constructive criticism!


End file.
